


Stammer

by DallonWho



Series: Speech Impediment [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: Spencer is like a human comfort blanket, and Dallon lives for nights where Spencer decides he’s just going to smother him in attention.Until Spencer’s hand starts slipping south.





	Stammer

**Author's Note:**

> write about dallons anxious stutter you coward

Back to the Future was on tv, Spencer’s mouth was on Dallon’s neck, and Dallon is in heaven.

His boyfriend’s hand is warm on his stomach, and his head is buzzing with happiness. He loves nights like this where the two of them are just. Together. Warm. Spencer is like a human comfort blanket, and Dallon lives for nights where Spencer decides he’s just going to smother him in attention.

Until Spencer’s hand starts slipping south.

Dallon felt his breathing catch in his throat. “St-st-st-stop.” He got out, voice barely at speaking level.

Immediately Spencer’s hand retracts from under the shirt, moving to rest on the back of the couch, and he removes his lips from his boyfriend’s skin. “Okay, can do, not a problem.” Spencer did his best to sound casual, but internally he felt a bit nauseous. His boyfriend only stuttered when he was very anxious. “Talk to me; where’s your head at?” He asked softly, not wanting to sound condescending but not wanting him to shut Spencer out.

Dallon frowned at himself. He should want this. He should be better at this. They’ve done this before; gotten handsy on couches. But Dallon doesn’t want to go farther than that and it’s just. Embarrassing. How does he even tell his boyfriend “Hey, I love you, but I’m waiting til marriage!”

Well, probably like that.

“If you keep thinking like that you’ll get wrinkles.” Spencer teased, pulling him out of his thoughts by bringing his hand up to gently rub away the furrowed brow on his boyfriend’s face. “Talk to me.” He repeats, cupping Dallon’s cheek.

Dallon turned his head and kissed Spencer’s palm before turning to face him completely on the couch. “Okay but you-u-u-u ca-a-a-a-an’t laugh.” He frowns.

“When have I ever laughed?” He asks, and Dallon shoots him a look. “H-h-h-how about Christmas wi-wi-with your mother when she-e-e-”

“Okay I did do that.” Spencer cuts him off. “But I love you, and you’re upset, so I promise I won’t laugh and I won’t interrupt you until you’re done.” He promises. Spencer folds his hands in his lap and gives Dallon his whole attention.

Dallon swallows, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I can’t s-s-s-sleep with you.” He makes out, feeling his face heat up but forcing himself to continue. “I love you s-s-s-so much, but I just c-c-c-can’t. I don’t want to h-a-a-ave sex before I’m married.” He’s not even looking at Spencer when he finishes. Doesn’t want to see the look of disappointment on his face.

“Dallon.” Spencer says evenly. “Dallon look at me.” This time both of his hands come up to Dallon’s neck, thumbs pushing his head to look up at him. He sees the embarrassment in his boyfriend’s eyes; the shame. “You don’t have to do anything, anything, you don’t want.” He says, voice steady. “And, god, don’t ever be afraid to tell me no. Ever. Okay?” Dallon nods. “You don’t want to have sex until you’re married? That’s fine! Give me a few years and we can cross that bridge!” Dallon laughed, his face staying pink, and Spencer grinned. “See? Not a big deal!”

Dallon breathed out a sigh of relief, and Spencer’s hand covered his own on his lap. “You’re sweet.” He mumbled, turning his hand over to let Spencer tangle his fingers with his own. “Thank you.”

“Of course, baby.” Spencer leaned in and kissed his jaw. “Of course. Just talk to me before you have a freak out, okay?” He was teasing, but was sincere. It’s something Dallon’s appreciated about Spencer. The way he just knows what to do and what to say, always. And when Dallon tells him as such, he grins so wide his smile fills his whole face. “You’re too fucking much, you know that?”

Dallon shrugs. “I just. I love you.” Bumping his nose with Spencer’s before kissing him. Happily. Gently. Contently.


End file.
